


trail to tubbo

by swagbee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Dehydration, Delusions, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hallucinations, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Insanity, Isolation, Kidnapping, M/M, Malnutrition, Manipulation, Self-Harm, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagbee/pseuds/swagbee
Summary: dream dragged tommy away, away from his friends, his family, everyone he loves. far away from l'manburg, from tommy's old tent, from civilization, is a small cabin in which tommy will be imprisoned. not that he knows this, nor does he know that he's slowly developing stockholm syndrome due to dream's manipulation. "i don't think they'd notice if you left, so maybe you should come with me. i love you, tommy. not them. you need somewhere to rest, too. your delusions are getting worse, baby boy. i'll make you better!"also most of what i describe isnt canon i just likeyBTW THIS ISN'T DONE SJEDIWELOIWE
Relationships: dream basically forcing tommy to be his, i worded that really weird but yuh, platonic tubbo x tommy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 226





	trail to tubbo

"Dream, where are we going?" Tommy said with a whimper, the harsh wind beating against his bare arms, which felt like they would freeze. Dream had equipped himself for walking miles in the snow, but seemingly not Tommy. The blonde was clad in his casual red and white tee shirt and brown pants. His shirt already had a small tear from when Dream had shoved him into a shelf on accident just a short while ago, which didn't make it any warmer. Dream, who had been walking ahead, turned around to see Tommy, with his shoulders covered in a thin layer of snow and his cheeks flushed. 

"Oh Tommy, you're alright," the taller man said, a smirk forming behind the mask he wears. A tuft of fluffy dirty blonde hair puffs out of the top, smaller bits around the sides. That's all they really knew about Dream's face. Dream, the master manipulator that no one knew of. Dream, a man plagued with insanity and a love of hurt. Dream, a man with power. Especially over Tommy. "No I'm not," the blonde said with a shudder, shivers rushing through his entire body. _Tommy is most definitely teasing me,_ the older male thought, face growing hot. _He knows I'm a sadist, at least I think he does._ "Tommy, shut up. One mile and we'll be there," Dream cooed, forcing a comforting tone into his words. After all, a man is nothing if a man cannot act.

Annoyance. The teen rolled his eyes as best he could without Dream seeing and continued to walk forward, shivering lightly when the wind blew across his wet shoulders, the snow having melted and turned into water, which would normally feel nice back at home, but in this weather not so much. He let out another small whimper, walking quickly to Dream, who was still ahead. Feeling even more like a child than ever, he tugged on Dream's sleeve gently. "Dream...it's really...really cold. Do you have a spare jacket in your inventory or anything?" Tommy whispered to Dream. 

The older boy looked down with what seemed like disgust, but really was a blissful feeling of adrenaline rushing through his body. _The plan could work...it really could!_ Dream's inner voice cried from somewhere in him, Dream having to dig his nail into his palm to stop the thoughts. He didn't really want sex out of Tommy, but he wanted dominance, and the feeling of that felt almost orgasmic. "Get off, Tommy. And for your information, no. No I don't," he said confidently, smirking behind his mask. He wanted to crush Tommy's hope. Any hope, for that matter, but Tommy's right now. 

Tommy sighed and looked back at the trail, trekking on beside Dream. _Yeah, it's cold, but Dream said the house is just up ahead!_ He thought hopefully, smiling to himself and jogging ahead. "Hey! Stay back here, you don't know the way," Dream yelled rather loudly, running to catch up with the blonde, breath heavy. Once he caught up, right behind Tommy, he put his arm onto the smaller boy's shoulder, sinking the water and fresh layer of snow into his arm, to which Tommy winced. "The cabin is j-just ahead, right? So there's no reason I can't go ahead..." the blonde whispered, apparently intimidated. "Sorry for upsetting you, but just stay behind me ok? I don't want you getting hurt," Dream said, trying to seem comforting. "Mmh," Tommy groaned, shuffling his feet. "It's ok, I'm sorry too..." he trailed off, stopping to let Dream in front.

Smirking, Dream gladly took the unspoken offer, turning away from Tommy swiftly and beginning to walk again, head held high. He could just make out the outline of a log cabin in the distance, snow forming a pretty white blanket to cover it's roof. Of course, with the mask on it was a bit harder to see, so he decided to make things easier and assume Tommy saw it as well. "Hey, the cabin's up there-" he pointed to a place on the horizon, "-so if you want you can run up to it," he said, the big painted smile on his mask matching the same one under it. Only, one had malicious intent, and the other was black paint.

Tommy's eyes lit up as he took off down the trail, feet hitting the ground hard through the snow, which was about an inch thick. Dream watched as the child ran down the track, but little did he know that the house was still a good mile away or so. The air was just extremely clear tonight, after it had stopped snowing a moment ago. 

Feet crashing down, breath heavy, fingers cold- no, scratch that, _everything_ cold, hair blowing in the wind, _running._ It sounds cooler than it is if you put in detail, anything for that matter. Someone once told him this in grade school, sitting shoulder to shoulder at lunch. "Everything sounds cooler if you use a bunch of words to describe it, like I could say, 'Oh yeah, a plane is a big metal ship that flies,' but that doesn't sound good for a science report, so you gotta add all the fancy words in front," the kid had told him, mouth full of PB&J. Tommy had liked this advice. Had used it, too. 

Head full of thoughts and memories, he finally arrived at the sweet little cottage. Well, cabin, but both had the same feel to him. He could hear Dream's footsteps getting louder, approaching him from behind. "Alright, here we are. Feel free to go inside," he said, grinning behind the mask. He wanted so badly to tell him _"Oh! That reminds me, you're gonna be imprisoned here for as long as I can help it!"_ but to kill the mood so fast would crush his heart. Dream pushed the thoughts to the side and pushed open the heavy spruce door, holding it open so the teen could walk inside. 

"How do you like it?" The taller male said, seeming uncertain and insecure. "I-I made some adjustments for you..." he trailed off, voice fading. Acting really is a man's best friend. He wondered, for a moment, while looking at Tommy, about how he truly was. And how much everyone was probably freaking out about his mysterious vanishing. "Seems great, but I have a question," Tommy muttered, looking around slowly. "Yes, Tommy?" Dream replied, eyes piercing the blonde's soul. Not that he could see them, of course.   
  


Tommy shuffled his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets hastily. “Why did you-” he looked up at Dream, a peculiar glint in his eyes. He looked ready to cry. “-bring me here,” the blonde whispered the end part, removing his gaze from Dream and looking back down at his sneakers, the snow melting off them in a little puddle.   
  


“Well,” Dream started, raising his hand to the side of his head and tapping, as if to indicate thinking. “They’re treating you so bad, Tommy. Your delusions are getting worse and worse, and I was worried no one would be there to help you! So I decided to take you under my wing and help. I can make you better, Tommy. Just you and me...together,” he cooed, a tinge of guilt stinging his heart at the boy’s reaction to his first sentence.

  
Tommy looked at him, a grim expression on his face. “I doubt they would have noticed me gone by now. Maybe Ghostbur did, but you’re right,” he took a small step towards Dream, head against his chest in a small hug. Dream smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller male, squeezing him tight.   
  


It suddenly hit him... _why was Tommy going along with the lie? He didn’t have hallucinations, unless...no, that’s stupid. It’s probably just another tease._ He could certainly make Tommy think he was delusional, however.

”Oh Tommy, that’s not good,” he said softly, releasing the hug. “What isn’t? Did I... _do_ something?” Bringing his arms out from around Dream, the blonde looked up at the older man. “Oh, oh no no no. You didn’t do anything, but your delusions are getting terrible. Who is Ghostbur, Tommy?” Dream questioned, a hint of _(fake!)_ panic in his voice.   
  


“W-what? What do you mean ‘Who is Ghostbur?’ You...you talked to him! You _talked_ to him, Dream!” He cried out, face growing hot. Was he really crazy? Is Dream right about these “hallucinations”?   
  


Dream sighed, turning his back and walking to the couch, where he sat down and sank into the soft cushion. “Tommy, I’m afraid you’re mistaken. But I don’t want to talk about this right now, so why don’t you look around?” Dream offered, lifting his hand in a silent invitation. 

“I guess,” Tommy muttered, turning his back to Dream and walking into the kitchen. The house was nice, nothing too special, but it was nice. For his standards, at least. Definitely an improvement from his small tent, where everything was cramped. If he was to be staying here, however, he assumed he’d have a room that Dream would let him use.

“Your room is on the right!” Dream yelled from the living room. Tommy nodded silently, unbeknownst to Dream, and went into his room. It had a red bed, a disk on the wall (to which his eyes lit up at the sight of), a painting of a bee, and a few chests full of his things. The bee painting hurt, the memory of Tubbo stinging his heart. “He doesn’t miss me, anyways,” Tommy muttered, moving towards the chests in the corner.

* * *

“SCHLATT!” Tubbo cried, tears burning in his eyes and spilling down his plate cheeks. “Have you seen Tommy?” the boy wailed, chest heaving as he asked his elder. 

“Tubbo, if I had seen him, why would I care. We exiled him for a reason,” the ram grunted roughly, closing off the conversation and leaving Tubbo in the room a crying heap on the floor. “But!” he called after Schlatt, sniffling between every other syllable to stop his nose from running too bad. “What if he’s dead! WHAT IF HE’S DEAD?” The blonde shrieked, curling into a ball and sobbing into his knees.

Feeling a stab of pain at the younger boy, he walked back into the room. "Look, Tubbo, if anything happened, its not _my_ fault. You exiled him, not me," which made Tubbo painfully gasp. "It's not my f-fault if he's dead!" he blubbered, breath hitching. _Is it my fault? Did I..kill him? No! Stop it, stop it. It's not your fault Schlatt is a manipulative asshole._ "No, no. I clearly remember you exiling him. I just gave you the idea, don't blame it on me," Schlatt insisted, looking into Tubbo's eyes. "Go look around or something, shit. How am I supposed to know where your little boyfriend is," to which Tubbo flinched, face burning.

He got up from the floor and ran outside, wiping his tears with the heel of his right hand. His face still burnt from Schlatt's comment, especially because Schlatt knew that it made him uncomfortable. Tommy was just his best friend, nothing else. Actually, his _(not!)_ dead best friend. But how was Tubbo supposed to know that he wasn't?

* * *

"Hey Dream!" Tommy called out, walking out of the room all smiles and forgetting what had made him go back there in the first place. "Hmm?" Dream replied, getting up off the couch. "Oh, thanks for the room decor!" the smaller male cheered, walking into the kitchen. "Sooo, what's for dinner?" Dream stopped in front of the fire, blood running cold. His plan was to starve Tommy and make him weaker, but when he thought about telling him, the bright happy boy before him, that there would be nothing to eat for a while hurt his chest.

"Oh...that reminds me...I forgot to pack food. I can go try to find something, or maybe run back to L'manburg?" Tommy's eyes lit up at the last sentence. "Can I come? I want to say hi to Tubbo!" he laughed, staring at Dream with a big smile plastered across his face. "No, sorry Tommy. I just won't go, then. I don't want to upset you, but you can't go," he said solemly, eyes full of ( _faux!_ ) sorrow. "Oh, it's ok! You know how to hunt," the blonde said, spirit seemingly uncrushed.   
  


“Mm,” Dream muttered, staring at him with light interest. “I suppose I could go hunt, anything you want in particular?” He offered, turning left to face Tommy fully. The younger male smiled and chirped, “Chicken!”   
  


Laughing a dull, empty laugh, Dream nodded his head and strode to the door. “I’ll be back, then!” He tells Tommy, opening the spruce door and then shutting it with a slam, leaving Tommy alone in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> peepee  
> 1/18/21 AYO THIS IS LIKE 5 PARAGRAPHS LONG BUT TY FOR THE KUDOS SO FAR :praying_hands:  
> 1/19/21 NOT THE 52 KUDOS IM ROLLING TYSM THIS MAKES ME V HAPPY


End file.
